


Shark Attack

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Apologies, Blindfolds, Bratty Subs, Co-Topping, Cock and Ball Torture, Community: seasonofkink, D/D/s, D/s, Gags, Guilt, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crop, Shame, Silence, Slapping, Trampling, Whipping, getting off on punishments, nippleplay, pain play, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: James was in no way prepared for how Greg would punish him when he got himself in trouble by acting up at Greg’s party and breaking a dish.





	Shark Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'nippleplay' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> I originally had a totally different idea for this prompt, but this is the only idea that wanted to be written.

James knelt on the floor, listening. The blindfold had calmed him down considerably, but now all he could do was listen, listen to the footsteps circling him like a shark, and that just made him anxious. He was naked, of course, that was the point. And there was pain. Ed had very cruelly, in his opinion, put very tight nipple clamps on him, and they were really beginning to hurt. Like, really badly. He might have tried to adjust them, but his hands were bound behind his back. And he was sure that even if he could have touched them, he would simply have been punished instead.   
  
But then, that was how he’d ended up in this situation. He’d messed up, had a tantrum, and now he was being punished. The guilt welled up inside him, and he’d already apologised to Greg a thousand times, but he was having none of it, and neither was Ed.   
  
He felt a riding crop smack his thigh. He could hear the footsteps behind him. Hear the breathing. Thought it might be Greg, but couldn’t be sure. He’d lost track of where Ed was. They weren’t talking. Just hitting him in the silence, over and over again. All it did was make him focus on the pain and how good it felt.   
  
But he shouldn’t be enjoying this. He knew he shouldn’t be. It was so late, and he really wanted to be in bed, but he had to face this first. He ran over what he’d done wrong in his head again, how he’d let a silly argument get out of control, and because he’d had perhaps one too many drinks, didn’t back down when Ed had tried to calm him, and as he was gesticulating to make his point, crashed into someone else behind him and broke a dish. He knew he’d fucked up the moment he caught sight of Greg looking at him, and his eyes had never looked angrier.   
  
He couldn’t see anything now, of course. He was blindfolded and gagged, bound and kneeling, in Greg’s bedroom, and the silence was deafening. He wasn’t used to being punished this way, and he didn’t know what to expect. A hand grasped the blindfold, and his hair, from behind and yanked his head back. James couldn’t tell who, not until one of them spoke.   
  
“You know, you really should have him under control by now. He’s so easy. So obedient. He shouldn’t be making a scene in public like that. What’s the problem?” Greg said to Ed, but not to James. James, it seemed, wasn’t being spoken to right now.  
  
“Oh, you know what he’s like. He’s a little chaos magnet. Always making the wrong decisions and then being a brat about it. I mean, how would you handle him?” Ed said.  
  
“I’d handle him by making sure he’s disciplined. I mean, Jesus Christ, Ed, he’s the kind of sub who’s simply begging for someone to tell him what to do. This shouldn’t be hard. Yet somehow you let him act up,” Greg said.  
  
“I don’t let him act up, Greg, he just does this on his own. I do punish him, of course, but I suspect he enjoys it too much, and I’m going to have to put a stop to if it that’s why he’s acting up,” Ed said.  
  
“Is the pain kink getting in the way? There are other ways to punish him, you know. I taught you a lot of different ways to punish a sub,” Greg said.  
  
“Yeah, but he fucking loves the bruises. He doesn’t feel like he’s been properly punished unless there are bruises, so I’m kind of stuck using pain. But what do I know? You’re more experienced than me. How would you punish him?” Ed said.  
  
“Here, give me that crop,” Greg said.  
  
James heard them moving again, as someone – Greg? – let go of him and began moving again. He was beginning to get a little apprehensive. He hadn’t expected Greg would punish him. That was meant to be Ed’s job. He’d never been on the receiving end of Greg’s punishments before, but he’d heard stories. Alex had shown him some of his bruises. They did not look nice. He braced himself.   
  
“Go on, hold him steady, I don’t want him moving,” Greg said.  
  
James felt Ed grasp his head, pulling him back against his body as if he wanted James to be pushing his chest out. That did nothing to ease his worries. He was going to be whipped, he was sure of it. And the clamps on his nipples seemed to bite into him a lot harder and his skin seemed to be stretching against them. It hurt in a bad way, and he wanted to cry.   
  
“Alright, you little shit. This is for spoiling my party and ruining a very good serving dish. You’re just lucky you’re not wearing my collar, or I’d have beaten you so hard by now you’d be unable to walk,” Greg said, and there was a harsh growl in his voice that James did not like.   
  
Greg was definitely standing in front of him. James waited for the pain, because he was sure there was going to be pain. Greg leaned down and not very gently removed the clamps. This just send a stabbing pain through his body that felt like it was on fire. But Greg was just getting started. He twisted his nipples, pinching them very hard between his fingers. Grabbing them roughly, rubbing them against his palm, pinching them with his sharp nails, making the pain so much worse than it already was. Then there was a slap to his face and that was enough to make him scared. Greg was not going to be gentle. But at least he was being hurt, and his body was reacting to that in a good way as much as his mind was piling on the guilt. Pain was good. Pain worked. Pain meant be was being punished.   
  
“You utter just one single sound, boy, just one, and I will on you like a puma, and you do not want to know what I will do to you then, understand?” Greg said.  
  
James nodded, hoping he could obey that order. He didn’t want to find out what Greg might do to him. The fact that Ed was not stopping any of this didn’t comfort him, but then Ed had been trained by Greg, so perhaps that was why. Maybe Ed was still bowing to Greg. That didn’t comfort him either.   
  
“Good boy. Now, this is going to fucking hurt, and I do not care one little bit if you don’t like it,” Greg said.  
  
This was followed by the crop hitting his nipples, quickly, and without any hint of compassion, which just made the pain jagger outwards through his chest. Greg was hitting him hard, and this pain was not nice at all. The fact that Ed was tugging on his hair didn’t help. He shivered, and the way his scalp was feeling felt incredible. It was another layer of amazing pain, and he adored it. But then, Ed was right, he shouldn’t be getting off on punishments like this. But he couldn’t help it. His brain was wired wrong. Something about being hurt was turning him on, and he couldn’t hide it, not when he was kneeling there naked.   
  
“See, not all pain is made equal. You just gotta find the pain he doesn’t like, and use that for punishments. And he clearly hates this one,” Greg said.  
  
It was true. James hated this pain, but perhaps not for the reasons Greg thought. But he didn’t really have time to focus on that because Greg was whipping his nipples hard, and fast, and it was beginning to tip over from pleasurable to painful in a bad way. But it didn’t quite make it. But then the whipping intensified and Greg seemed to be hitting him harder in between taking a moment to pinch and pull on his nipples.   
  
The worst thing was knowing how hard he was. This pain was awful in so many ways, but the masochist in him adored how his body was feeling and how the pain was washing over him. He’d never really appreciated his nipples before, either. He knew they were sensitive, but he’d never really been brave enough to play with them before. He didn’t really know why. They were just nipples, after all. There was nothing weird about being turned on by nipples, was there? He didn’t think so.   
  
But now they were being tormented and this was so meant to be a punishment, but he was enjoying the pain now, and he knew he shouldn’t be. He wasn’t meant to like this, he knew that, and the pain began to mix with the shame he was feeling, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was naked, after all. They could both see his erection. He was so bad at this. That just made him feel worse, and it knotted in his stomach, this weird combination of arousal and shame, and he wanted to cry, if only he thought he could do so without being further punished for it.   
  
Greg kicked his cock, and that hurt in a very different way. It almost winded him, but then Ed yanked his head back and James could feel him kneel down enough to whisper in his ear.   
  
“You are not supposed to be getting off on this, you little shit. Are you enjoying making me look bad? Because that’s what this looks like to me,” Ed said.  
  
James, of course, couldn’t reply, but he understood. And not just because Greg stepped on his cock then, and James wanted to scream.   
  
“You seriously need to discipline that boy of yours. If he did any of this while under my boots, he’d find himself without a collar. He shouldn’t be getting off on this,” Greg said.  
  
“I told you he likes pain, Greg! Why is this suddenly my fault? I told you it didn’t work for us as a punishment,” Ed said.  
  
“Yeah, well, he still broke my best serving dish, and he’ll be paying me back for that at the very least, the little shit. Just – fucking get him out of my sight. I don’t want to see him again until he’s learnt how to behave himself,” Greg said.  
  
“Alright, come on, you brat, up you get,” Ed said as he pulled James to his feet.   
  
James was not prepared for the movement, and his whole body ached in new ways now. Ed moved behind him and removed the gag.  
  
“Say you’re sorry,” Ed said.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry, Greg, I swear, I didn’t mean to, I just – I got carried away, I didn’t see it behind me, I promise, I wouldn’t dare break your things on purpose, Greg, I-“  
  
Greg shut him up with a hard slap to his cheek. “Stop babbling. I don’t want to hear it. Honestly, you’re worse than Alex when it comes to taking punishments. You owe me a hundred quid, and if it’s more than a week late, I’ll punish you again and double it.”  
  
“Y-yes, sir, sorry sir, it won’t be late, I promise,” James said.  
  
“It had better not be. Oh, and no orgasms for a week, you hear? That’s what you get for daring to get off on your punishments, you brat,” Greg said.  
  
James lowered his head, knowing there was no point in objecting. The shame was now overtaking what pleasure he had previously felt, and now the consequences of his actions were really sinking in. He definitely did not deserve any pleasure now. “Yes, sir, thank you, sir.”  
  
“Yes, thank me, you piece of shit. See, Ed, that is how you discipline a little shit like James. Try it next time so he doesn’t misbehave like a little child again, alright?” Greg said.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re going to have a very long and serious talk when we get home, aren’t we, James? You were such a naughty boy today. I hope you’ve learnt your lesson,” Ed said.  
  
“Yes, Ed, I have. I’m so sorry. I’ll be a good boy from now on, I promise,” James said.  
  
“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that, won’t we? Sorry, Greg, I’ll go take him home and make sure he knows just how angry I am with him,” Ed said.  
  
“You do that. Call me later if you need to. I might have some more ideas you can use to bring him into line that he won’t get off on so easily,” Greg said.  
  
“Oh, sure, that sounds great. Talk to you later, then,” Ed said.  
  
“Yeah, sure, see you later, Ed,” Greg said.  
  
James swallowed as he felt Ed grab his collar and pull him away. He very wisely decided not to say anything more as he finally let himself cry.


End file.
